The technology disclosed supports content collaboration between any number of users and systems by constructing WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) outputs of changes proposed by the users to a shared live application or to a document such as code, text, or graphics. The technology disclosed allows authors to update consumer facing content instantaneously based on walkthrough feedback from other contributors or co-authors. Further, the authors, without requiring technical expertise of a developer, can immediately see the consequences of incorporating changes suggested by the contributing authors, based on the WYSIWYG outputs of the changes proposed by the authors.